Total Drama: Big Brother addition
by Ember a.k.a Phantasma
Summary: Season 4 of the Total Drama series. Some of the old charters, and new ones are forced to live in a house together. Could bump it up to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND/ACTION OR MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Setting: Southern California in a huge big brother house where all 22 competitors and crew will be staying..._

"Sup fans! Chris here in beautiful So Cal, introducing Season 4 of our hit reality show _Total Drama: Big Brother Edition!_ This season 15 of our original contestants and 6 new competitors will be living in this house for 8 weeks, with absolutely no contact with the outside world! We also have a few extra surprises, like joining me in my hosting gig is Rock Star, model and current adult film star Keria Reid!"

A pretty blonde woman about 24 walked up to the screen shot. She was waring her hair in a pony tail, with a white blouse and black vest and black skinny jeans with a bit of her tong showing.

"Hey guys," she said waving to the camera. "Hey Chris, nice to be here," she said smiling.

Chris put on his signature smirk, "Glad to have you here," he said.

Keria blushed, "Well first we'll find out which of our old contestants will be competing this season,"

A limo pulls up to the house and Brigette and Geoff step out.

"Hey," Bridgette said and looked around "guess were the first ones to get here, huh."

"Yup," Keria answered, "I'm Keria nice to meet you Bridgette," they both high fived each other, "and hey Geoff!" she said waving to him.

"Sup bra," he said smiling and walked up next to Bridgette.

The next limo came and out stepped Cody trying to act cool but just ended up looking like a loser but in a cute way.

"Duuudes, what up?" he walked to Keria and Chris. "Chris my man, nice to be back!"

Chris just kept looking at him, "Your man?"

"Oh and this must be our new hot sexy hostess," he winked at her and she shuddered.

Cody turned to Chris and gave him a thumbs up, "nice choice." he said and walked over to where Bridgette and Geoff were.

The next contestant to arrive was Sierra looking happy and bewildered as usual. She ran up to Keria, "OMG it's Keria Reid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hugged her tightly "I LOVE U!"

Keria struggled to get lose from her back-braking grip, "Yeah it's always nice to meet a fan," she said almost unable to breath, "um, you mind letting go now!"

Sierra let go of her, "Sorry," she said shyly smiling, "HEY CHRIS!"

Chris got a panicked look on his face. He pointed to Cody, "HEY look, it's Cody!"

She turned around and saw her crush. "EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! HI CODY!" She ran up to hug him.

"Hey baby," he said hugging her back.

Just then a limo came rushing up to the hose and crashed into the mail-box. Izzy jumped out. "See! I told you I could get here in 3 minutes if I drive!" She said to the driver who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. She ran up to the group.

"HEY PEOPLE! IZZY'S BACK FOR MORE!!!!!! AND SHE'S GONNA WIN!!!!!!!!" She screamed at them and took her place in the group and they stepped away from her.

"OK then," Chris said getting back to the show, "our next contestant is..."

A limo stopped in front of the house and Ezekiel stepped out and looked around.

"How you doing Ezekiel?" Chris asked trying not to use any "teen words" that might confuse him.

"Pretty good, eh," he looked at the house that he was going to be staying in, "nice place ya got here." He walked over to the group.

The next limo pulled up and DJ walked out and went over to Chris and Keria. "Hey Chris what up?"

"Hey DJ, welcome to your new home for 8 weeks."

DJ looked up at the huge house. "Niiiice. Better then the other places."

A limo drove up and two girls popped out looking excited. When they saw Keria they screamed and ran up to her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god, Sadie it's Keria Reid!" Katie screamed jumping up and down.

"OMG Keria! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! Your like our idol!" Sadie yelled as she meet her favorite rock star.

Keria smiled, "Hey girls. Glad you like me cause I'm your hostess!"

Katie and Sadie gasped and jumped up and down screaming, "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chris began to look annoyed, "OK girls, you'll see plenty of her now please take your place over there."

Katie and Sadie waved and went to where everyone else was.

Courtney was the next to arrive. Her lawyers demanded she be on this season, so to avoid another lawsuit the producers let her in. And hey she makes the show interesting. Heathers gone go someone needs to be the

bitch.

Courtney walked up to Keria, "Hi, you must be the new hostess. I am a big fan of you," she said politely trying to act sweet.

"Yeah thanks," Keria said in a suspicious voice, not knowing if she meant it.

Chris leaned in and whispered to Keria, "Don't trust her."

Courtney heard this and stomped to the group mad that her plan to get Keria on her side failed.

The next limo approached the house, punk rock music blowing from the speakers. Duncan kicked the door open and stared at the new location where the game would take place. He smiled his sexy devilish smile.

"Damn you guys actually picked a nice spot this time," he said pleased and looked over all the girls who were in the game this time and the hostess, "and you picked most of the sexy babes, alright," he walked over to the group and gave Courtney a wink. She turned her head. She still liked Duncan but she wanted to pay attention on the game, and Duncan could be a threat to her.

The door opened on the next limo and Trent came out smiling and with his guitar.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all again," he looked over to Duncan and smiled, "Hi Duncan," Trent wanted this whole conflict with Duncan to be over, and the only way he thought he could do that was to get on his good side.

Duncan looked at him a bit confused, "Um, hey man."

Trent took his place in the group.

The next limo stopped in front of the house and Gwen came out. She looked around and when she saw Trent she blushed.

Keria welcomed her, "Hey Gwen, nice to see ya,"

Gwen looked to her and smiled, "Hey, I know you. Your Keria!"

"Yup! And today I'm your hostess for the show," she said in her best host-person voice.

"Cool," she said not in a excited voice but a calm voice smiling. She walked over to Trent (In here they got back together) and hugged him. They decided to keep in touch all the time they weren't competing and went on a few dates together.

Just then a pink Limo came up to the house with Lindsay waving from the sun roof. When it came to a stop she went out to see the two hosts.

"Hi Chip," she waved and smiled at Chris. She looked at Keria and her mouth dropped, "Oh my god your SELENA GOMEZ!" she shouted.

Keria stared at her, "Um no, Lindsay I'm Keria Reid,"

Lindsay looked confused.

"You know famous rock star,"

Lindsay looked like her brain was gonna give out.

Keria sighed, "From the porn vid," she said in a disappointed voice. Thats what most people really know her for now.

Lindsay apparently remembered, "Ohhhhhhhhh. Nice to meet you Kelly!" she said and went to the rest of the group.

The last old competitor to arrive was Tyler.

Lindsay saw him and ran up to him. "Oh Tyson, oh um, Taylor you came back for me!"

Taylor smiled at her. "Yeah, babe and I'm not leaving!"

"Well those are our 15 old contestants this season," Chris said, "now we'll meet our 6 new competitors."

The first new person to arrive was an asian girl with black skater hair parted to the right, a purple checkered top, ripped jeans and of course her skateboard.

"This is Mia," Keria said to the others.

"Sup guys," she said to the group of hosts and competitors.

"Oh, oh!" Ezekiel said to get her attention, "I know this one! It's um, 'nothing much babe'," he said in his fake cool voice.

Mia giggled and Ezekiel, embarrassed just went back to hiding.

The next person was a brown haired boy with a black Rolling Stones t-shirt and baggie pants.

"Hey Kenny," Chris said to the new guy.

"Hey dude," he said, "So is this, like, on TV right now?"

"No but it will show in about a week," Chris answered.

"Cool, then I can do this," he flipped of the camera and laughed.

Chris looked annoyed, "Yeah... stand over there," he pointed to the group of teens.

Kenny walked over there still laughing and Duncan was too, "Epic dude!"

Everyone else rolled there eyes.

Just then a girl with blonde hair, tan skin and a key hole top and mini skirt that was barley covering her came up to the crowed.

"This is Jade," Chris saying as he looked all over her.

Jade walked away, "Hi boys," she said in a hot voice that made all the boys stare at her, "great to be here," she said as she was walking by all the boys who where either being slapped by there girlfriends or still staring.

The next guy was an african-american teen with a gold hoodie, a huge diamond earring in his right ear and really low baggy pants showing about half of his boxers.

"Hey Naquan," Keria said to welcome him.

He looked at the huge house, "Man that house is the shit. It's like the house that I robbed and got $3,000 worth of stuff," he walked over to the other contestants who where keeping and watching their luggage close.

"Um, hi everyone," a girl said who no one saw come up to the house.

Keria turned around and saw a short girl with reddish-brown cropped hair, a blue v-neck top and capris.

"Oh, hey Jenna!" she said to the shy looking girl, "Welcome to Total Drama."

"Hi Keria, Hi Chris," she said smiling and walked over to where the other people where.

The last limo was the longest one of all. At the very end door the limo driver opened the door for a teenager who had fancy clothing and about 6 cases of luggage.

"Why, hello Miss. Reid, Mr. McLean," he said in a sophisticated voice, "I'm Max, I suppose you saved the best for last."

"Um, no you where last because you spent to much time packing 6 bags stuff and getting your limo here," Chris said putting him down.

He got a mad look on his face and stomped off.

"Welcome contestants for this season," Chris said as he walked to the group of teens, "this season is nothing like anyone before. This time you 21 contestants will be living in The Total Drama House for 8 weeks with NO contact with the outside world until you get eliminated."

"Also the challenges will be different too," Keria added.

"This time it won't be about who wins or loses at something, it's about how much you can stand each other," Chris said smirking, knowing that would be the hardest challenge of all.

"And guess what?" Keria said to the teens, "your first challenge starts now!"

The teens began to look worried.

"Don't worry guys. This is easy," she assured them, "all you gotta do is pick the room you'll be staying in and with who. And... GO!"

The contestants ran into the house.

Chris turned to the camera, "What will the first challenge bring? Come back and find out!"

* * *

**Good? Bad? Tell me! **

**Next one will be up as soon as I finnish it.**


	2. Room Mates: Part 1

**I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND/ACTION OR MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!!**

**1st challenge: To pick your new rooms and who you will be sharing it with.**

* * *

"I call a room with an ocean view!" Lindsay cried out while everyone was running up the huge star case.

Sierra run up to Lindsay, "I call I room with Lindsay!"

_The scene cuts to an confession room with purple walls and a couch where Lindsay and Sierra where sitting, "Last season, because Bell wasn't here I didn't have a BFFFL for the competition," Lindsay said frowning but turned it into a smile, "but then I meet Sierra and we automatically clicked!" _

_"Were BFFES! Best friends for ever!" Sierra said and they hugged each other._

_Confession ends_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! IT'S GONNA BE LIKE A HUGE SLEEPOVER!"

Duncan smiled and turned to Chris, "Can we _sleep_ in the same room with the different _sex_? Huh? Huh?"

"Dude, as your friend I would say _hell yeah! _But, because I could get sued for letting you get one of the girls pregnant I'm gonna have to say no," Chris said.

"Could I make midnight visits to there rooms?" Duncan said with a sly smile.

Chris laughed, "Dude," and gave him a high five.

"And your gonna make some visits to that hot sexy hostess's room right?"

"I'm pretty sure I will," he said and laughed.

Bridgette walked down the hallway trying to find a room. She stopped at room 2 where Katie and Sadie where unpacking there things.

"Hey girls," she said smiling, "got room for one more?"

"Oh of course Bridgey!" Katie said clapping.

"The more the funner!" Sadie smiling and pulled her into the room, "This is gonna be soooo fun! We can stay up late and just hang out!"

"Sounds cool," Bridgette said happily. Staying up late, talking and hanging out where what surfers like her where good at. But her mellow surfer attitude and Katie and Sadie's excited screaming attitude would be different though.

Trent walked into room 3 where he could hear Katie and Sadie's screaming loudly from across the hall _"_Damn_ it, do they ever stop yelling?"_ he thought to himself.

Duncan was walking down the hall and when he came to room 2 Katie yelled so loud he jumped and went into Trent's room and slammed the door. "STFU IDOITS!" He yelled back at them.

"Hey Duncan," Trent said trying to be nice, "How ya doing?"

"Don't ask," he said and sulked into one of the beds, "might as well stay in here."

"You don't care that I'm here?" Trent asked.

"Why would I?"

"It's just, I thought the whole battle thing for Gwen was still on."

Duncan looked at him for a moment, "Dude, even you thought I liked Gwen? Man were like brother and sister not a couple!" He said telling Trent the truth, "Man, you, Courtney and the whole TV viewing world thought we were together!" He said laughing a bit.

Trent looked at him surprised, "You don't like Gwen?"

Duncan stopped laughing, "Dude Gwen is all yours enjoy it while you can," he said turning an amused smile in to a depressed one.

"Whats wrong?"

Duncan sighed, "Courtney is just difficult," he said looking down at the floor, "she's just so uptight and old fashioned, but I can't stop loving her. There is just a goodness in her thats hidden behind all that bossiness and control that I just love. It's just so confusing."

Trent pulled up one of the chairs that where in the room over and sat near him. He never saw Duncan like this, "I know how you feel like man. When I was trying to be a good boyfriend to Gwen I-"

"Went insane," he said chuckling a bit.

Trent looked at him with a face that said _"You want me to tell you the point or what?" _Duncan stopped but still smiled and returned to looking at the floor.

"Well I thought I was doing the right thing by helping her win, but Gwen didn't want me to cheat for her. I was confused to," he said remembering that time in the competition.

Duncan looked over at Trent, "Guess we got something in common, right?"

"Guess so. We cool?"

"Course man!" Duncan said bumping Trent's fist.

Trent smiled "And don't worry. You'll find out how much you love Courtney soon."

Just then the door swung open and Kenny ran in. He shut and locked the door behind him.

"Dude! I was just having fun!" he said laughing. The door banged on the other side meaning someone wanted to come in that was after Kenny.

"YOU STOLE MY CAMERA AND TYPED ME WHILE I WAS GOING TO THE BATHROOM YOU PUNK!" One of the camera men yelled at him.

Duncan, Trent and Kenny laughed.

"It was epic man! Take a pill!" he said. The man stopped banging on the door but you could still hear him cussing to himself.

"Ha man, they should put that up on their website," Kenny said to the guys. They nodded in agreement.

Gwen walked into a room with no one in it. She didn't care who she shared a room with since her friend Lashawna wasn't here this season. She chose one of the beds and sat down. A few minutes later Courtney came into the room.

"Hey Gwen, mind if I stay in here? Most of the other rooms are taken."

Gwen stared at her and thought for a moment, "Um, sure Courtney."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

They were quit for a minute as the unpacked a few of there things. Gwen broke the silence.

"So Courtney, are you happy that Duncan is in the competition?"

Courtney looked over to Gwen,"Um, well, I don't know actually. I mean I like him but I just really want to focus on the game."

"Winning is that important, huh?"

Courtney shrugged, "I guess," she looked sternly at Gwen and clenched her fists, "Why would you care if I still liked Duncan?" she asked in a mean tone, "Do you like him?"

Gwen winced at her voice, "I was just trying to start conversation Courtney. I want this whole "fight" to be over," she said trying to calm her down, "Duncan is all yours Courtney! I have Trent, and Duncan and me are just good friends."

Courtney looked at Gwen with a sad look, "I'm sorry Gwen. I never wanted a fight to start," she started to tear up, "Everyone hates me! I make enemies all the time because I'm just so focused on winning and don't care about their feelings or mine."

Gwen suddenly felt bad for her. She walked over to Courtney and put her hand on her shoulder, "I don't hate you Courtney. I want to be your friend and have this whole fight to be over," she looked at Courtney's sad eyes.

"You really mean that?" she asked.

"I would never make something like that up," she said sincerely.

Courtney smiled, "So, we're friends?"

"Friends," Gwen said.

"Oh, a nice little friendship starting here," a voice said from behind them.

Courtney and Gwen turned to see Jade standing in the doorway.

"Aw sweet," she smiled a fake sweet smile, "Well, I'm gonna stay here ok?"

"Sure," Courtney said a bit confused.

"Thanks," she said as she walked in and put her two huge hot pink suitcases on the bed where Courtney's already were.

_Cuts to confessional_

_"Science type A is no longer the bitch on the show because her and Goth girl made up the producers want me to take the role and there paying me to do it," she said with an evil smile, "I'm used to being paid in different ways but both are fun."_

_End of part 1_

* * *

**Kinda short but I think it turned out well. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Room Mates: Part 2

**I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND/ACTION OR MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!!**

**1st challenge: To pick your new rooms and who you will be sharing it with. Prt. 2**

**So the rooms so far are:**

**Room 1: Lindsay and Sierra. **

**Room 2: Katie, Sadie and Bridgette.**

**Room 3: Duncan, Trent and Kenny.**

**Room 4: Gwen, Courtney and Jade.**

* * *

Jenna walked down the hall looking for a room. Her mother wanted her to make friends and overcome her shyness while in the competition. It was a little too overwhelming for her considering it was all on TV and cameras where always in her face. She wanted to desperately make friends so she wouldn't be alone and picking a room to share with someone would be a good start. She looked in to the first room where Lindsay and Sierra where putting up posters of cute actors and listening to Taylor Swift on the radio. _"Guess I'll start here." _She thought to herself.

"Hey girls," she said trying to get there attention.

Lindsay turned her head to Jenna, "Hey new girl!" she waved and smiled.

Sierra looked down at Jenna standing on her bed so she could hang her Twilight poster, "Oh hi! Your names Jenna, right?" she said smiling trying to keep her balance on the bed.

"Yeah," she said smiling, someone actually remembered her name, "and you are Sierra and Lindsay."

"She's not both of us," Lindsay said confused.

Sierra giggled, "No Lindsay, I'm still just me," Sierra got down from the bed and walked over to Jenna, "so you got a room to stay in yet?"

"No," Jenna said blushing, "can I stay with you guys?"

"Oh of course you can!" Lindsay said excitedly. She took Jenna's bags and put them on the bed next to her. "Here you can sleep next to me!"

"Cool!" Jenna said happily.

_Confessional_

_Wow making friends with Lindsay and Sierra was easy! They where right, this is gonna be like a huge sleepover! _

_end of confessional_

Mia walked in to room 5. In there was Izzy hanging off the mini chandler on the celling by her legs and swinging back and forth.

"I've always wanted to do this!" she said laughing and jumped on to the ground. She ran up to Mia, "Hey! Whats up? I'm Izzy! Who the hell are you?" she said fast and like she was on crack.

Mia smiled and started to act as crazy as her, "I'm Mia!" she took her skateboard and put it on the ground, "Wanna see something wicked?" she asked Izzy.

"Cool! Skater moves!" she said excited.

Mia stepped on the board and kicked it. She went back into the hall toward the staircase with Izzy fallowing behind her. She jumped on to the railing and road down it at super speed. Izzy went down the rail with her on her feet. "AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!" Izzy screamed as she went down. When they reached to bottom Izzy ran up to Mia.

"Dude! That was totally fricken' amazing! You gotta teach me how to skate!"

"Sure!" Mia said smiling, "race ya back up!" she yelled and bolted up the stairs.

Izzy ran after her, "No one defeats Izzy! NO ONE!" she said screaming and laughing.

Geoff, DJ, Taylor and Cody where in room 6 catching up with everyone.

"Man it's cool seeing everyone again," DJ said and took a sip of his Red Bull he packed with him.

"Yeah dudes it's been like 5 months!" Geoff said taking one can from the 12 pack of Red Bulls on the couch.

Taylor was sitting on his bed listening to his ipod, "And it's cool to see all the babes again," he smiled a devilish smile.

"Amen to that T," Geoff said and gave him a high-five.

"You and Lindsay still going strong?" Cody asked him.

Taylor looked over to him, "Yeah," he smiled, "she's the best," He looked over to Geoff, "What about you and Bridgette, Geoff?"

"We got a pretty serious relationship going on," he said smiling.

"And me and Sierra are dating," Cody said proud. He looked to DJ, "You got a girl DJ?"

DJ stopped what he was doing, "Um," he said looking at the ground, "Well no, but-"

Geoff spit out the Red Bull he had in is mouth, "OH SNAP!" he yelled and ran up to DJ, "You don't have a girlfriend?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I wanna date anyone," he answered as he took a step back from Geoff.

"But dude your 17!" Cody yelled to him.

"Isn't there anyone you have a crush on here man?" Geoff asked trying to help him.

DJ felt nervous like he was being interviewed for a crime he did not commit, "Well yeah, of course I do. But I-"

Taylor jumped from his bed, "Who is it man?" he asked.

"We could hook you up with her. Huh, Huh?" Geoff said nudging him.

DJ just stood there.

"Come on dude! Just tell us!" Cody yelled getting impatient.

DJ thought for a moment and sighed, "I like Katie."

Nquan was walking down the hall when he saw Max go in to room 7. He fallowed him in there.

"Hey," he said to Max.

Max turned around and jumped at the sight of him, "OH! Oh my!"

"Can I stay here, all the other guys rooms are taken?" He asked ignoring his scared expression.

Max stared at his gold hoodie and ear-ring. He had herd about people from the streets who would rob houses and shoot people, but never had to worry because he lived in a small rich neighborhood away from the city with electric fences and guard dogs.

"Well, um," where the words he where able to spit out, "I'm pretty sure they have another room for you to stay in,"

"Um, no they do not," Nquan told him getting annoyed. He could tell that he didn't want him here because he was from the streets, "Why don't you want me to stay in here because I'm not a rich ass white boy like you?" he said in an angry tone.

"Excuse me?" Max said shocked, "If you have any hope of staying here you will not talk to me like that!" he yelled at him with his face getting red.

Nquan laughed, "Well I'm staying here no matter what I say 'cause there ain't no more rooms."

Max got even madder, "THEN GO SLEEP IN THE STREET!" He stopped out to complain to someone.

Nquan was alone in the room. He walked over to one of Max's seven black suitcases. He opened it and looked inside. In there was his clothing. He took it out and at the bottom was an iphone. He held it and looked all over it. He put it in one of his hoddies pockets and put everything back the way it was.

"This is what you get for haten' me white boy," he said to himself and laughed.

* * *

**I know a whole lot happened in one chapter and I wrote this really quick but I wanted to get all the room mates settled. **

**Tell me what you liked or what you didn't like about this chapter in the reviews please :) They really help!**


	4. Dinner Time

**Happy V-day everyone! I know I skipped a week of posting a new chapter but I've been busy lately with school, dates, and musical practices that I haven't had much time for writing. But I wanted to have something this week so this was just a chapter I made in 1 hour so if it sucks tell me and I'll work harder next time.**

**Rooms are:**

**1. Lindsay, Sierra, Jenna**

**2. Sadie, Katie, Bridgette**

**3. Duncan, Trent, Kenny**

**4. Courtney, Gwen, Jade**

**5. Izzy, Mia**

**6. Geoff, DJ, Taylor, Cody**

**7. Max, Nquan, Ezecal**

* * *

"Yo guys!" Keria said into the loud speaker, "report to the dinning hall in 5 minutes! And don't be late or you wont eat!" she turned to Chris, "How was that?" Chris smiled and nodded at her.

_5 minutes later..._

Everyone was at the table sitting with their old or new friends, boyfriend or girlfriend. Gwen sat next to Trent who pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Courtney went over to where Duncan was sitting. He was talking to Kenny when Courtney spoke up, "Hey Duncan."

Duncan turned around to see Courtney and smiled, "Hey hot stuff! Wanna sit next to your hot sexy man?"

Courtney was hesitant for a moment but then remembered her talk with Gwen and how to be not so old-fashioned and so concerned on the game. She sat in the chair next to him and smiled back, "I'd love too."

Duncan was surprised that she said nothing like, _"you pig" or "hell no!", _but instead sat right next to him and smiled. He put his arm around her, "Cool."

Jade saw this and sat right across from Duncan, "Hey," she said in a seductive tone "Duncan is it?"

Duncan stared at her body and froze, "Um y-yeah," he managed to spit out.

"You were my favorite last season," she leaned in closer to him, "I love the bad boys."

Courtney glared at Jade, she knew what she was trying to do, "Excuse me, we where just talking about something important," she said as a reason to get her away.

Duncan snapped out of Jade's seducing power and turned to Courtney, "Oh! Yeah, um, we were!" Duncan stuttered.

Jade got up angrily and went to another seat.

Duncan looked over to Courtney. She had that mad face on again. "Sorry for that Court," he apologized.

"Oh, it's not you I'm that mad at," she said and glared over at where Jade now sat.

On the other side on the table Bridgette, Sadie and Katie where laughing at a joke. DJ walked in and saw that there was an empty seat next to Katie. He walked over to her, "Um, is this seat taken?" he asked kind of nervously.

"No." she said plain and simple.

"Oh, ok," he paused, "Can I sit here?"

"Wouldn't you rather sit with the guys?" she asked.

DJ froze, "Well, um-"

"_Pssssssst_!" Geoff said. He was sitting next to Bridgette.

"Oh look it's Geoff!" DJ said relived.

"Hey man! You sitting here?" he asked winking.

DJ sat down next to Katie, "Yes I am."

Katie blushed.

_cut to confessional_

_Katie is sitting in the confessional room, "OMG! DJ is soooo cute! He's so nice and polite and I love the way he acts all shy."_

_end of confessional_

Chris and Keria came up to the table when everyone was sited.

"Welcome to the Total Drama House," Keria said to all the competitors, "I guess you picked out the rooms and the people you will be staying with."

Everyone nodded.

"Cool, now in this game you are to be within the confines of this house which means, no going out and no phone calls or texting," Chris said to the group of teens.

"And just so your not temped," Keria said getting the same smirk that Chris had, "we set up an electric fence around the house."

Duncan sighed, "It's like prison all over again."

"Also," Keria said really grooving on the hosting thing, "to make sure there are no calls to the outside world we will be taking all your cellphones."

The contestants moaned.

"So go back up to your rooms and get anything thing that you could use to contact anyone and bring them down here so we can lock them up."

The teens got up and went back to there rooms. A few minutes later they all came back down with cell phones, walkie- talkies and laptops. The last person to come down was Max looking madder then he had ever been in the 4 hours he had been in the house.

"That street trash stole my iphone! It was the newest model not to be in stores for months! I demand he be arrested!"

Everyone looked at Nquan.

He went up to Max face-to-face with a dangerous look, "You were talkin' shit about me cracker! When someone messes with me they get punished, you lucky I couldn't bring my gun or you would be dead now!"

Everyone was staring at the fight frightened. Two security men went up to the two and held them back from each other.

"Wow," Chris said surprised, "security needs to be called in so early! I Thought we would have to wait at least until the third or forth episode."

One of the men held back Nquan from hurting anyone. Nquan struggled but the guard held him back, "Son, just give him his phone back," he said calmly.

Nquan took the phone out of his pocket. The security man took it and returned it to Max.

Max grabbed it out of his hand and stomped towards the door, "I'm too rich for this! Living with all you morons isn't worth being on TV. I bet I have enough money to start a Television program myself! I'm leaving! Escort me to my limo!"

"Oh we didn't tell you how you get kicked of the show," Keria said to Max and then turned to the rest of the teens, "if you get eliminated or wish to leave you must walk out the door of failure, get on the limo and you can't come back."

"Good!," Max said walking to the door. He looked over to Nquan, "Mark my words. You have not seen the last of me! We will sue our ass off and take away that cardboard box to live in!" The guards picked him up and took him out the door.

When he was gone there was silence.

"Well, back to the show," Chris said happily knowing the fight would bring good ratings, "now that you know about the Door of failure and the limo I might as well tell you the rest of the elimination process. After dinner you will decide who gets voted of in the confessional room."

"We will reveal who get voted off in the dining hall where you will or will not receive a key ," Keria said holding up a small golden key, "And the loser will have to leave."

"What about dinner? I'm starving!" Sierra asked moaning.

"Your meals will be provided by chief," Chris answered and the contestants moaned, "with a special assistant." He said smiling.

A few moments later a voice came from the kitchen, "Oh, thats my cue," and Owen came out from the door, "Hi guys!"

"Owen?" The teens said with confused looks.

"Yup!," Owen smiled, "now I get to work with food! Can the world be anymore perfect?"

"Just make sure there's enough food for us," Duncan said smiling.

"OK now that we got that settled, time for food!" Keria said as platers were served to the teens.

"Tonight's dinner, " Owen said professionally, "Is Coconut poached Maine lobster, Madras curry, and hearts of palm,"

"Um, Owen thats for the producers and the hosts," Chris whispered.

"Oh, then your dinner is..." Owen lifted up the top to another plater and under it was a bowl of green stuff that looked like barf, "um, I really don't know what that is," Owen said as he stared at the dish.

"Um, I don't think my dietitian would approve of that," Jade said as she stared at the dish in disgust.

"Well, enjoy your dinner," Chris said smiling, "In one hour you will be voting someone off and have the seasons first elimination."

"But I thought because snobby boy left we wouldn't have to get rid of someone," Cody said confused.

"Oh no," Chris said, "that wouldn't be any fun." He laughed and walked off.

Chris and Keria walked into the staff only room. The room was much bigger with higher ceilings, comterble chairs and of corse better food. At every seat was a name plate telling everyone where to sit. Chris and Keria happened to be sitting next to each other.

Keria decided to start up a conversion, "So, I'm I doing good for my first day?"

"Awesome, and it's awesome that your here too," he said and winked at her.

Keria blushed and smiled.

* * *

**eek! I'm not in love with how this came out but I wanted to have something this week so sorry if it sucks...**


	5. Elimination

**I DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I made the girls of my story on with there look they have this season! I would have drawn them but I'm still REALLY busy with stuff so here is the link :)**

.com/albums/ae301/3daysgrace4ever/**  
**

* * *

The Contestants went back up to there rooms. None of them ate whatever was just served to them at dinner, but most didn't go hungry because they knew by now to bring their own food.

In room 3 Duncan, Trent and Kenny were eating food that Duncan packed in his suitcase.

"So, who do you guys wanna vote off?" Trent asked to his room mates.

Duncan thought for a second, "I'm thinking everyone is gonna vote off that kid who stole that iphone,"

"That was epic! I give him props for that!" Kenny said smiling.

Duncan laughed, "Yeah, and he got the rich boy all pissed off," he stopped laughing, "but I'm not sure if I trust him."

"I know," Trent said frowning, "I don't want I thief in the place where I'm gonna stay."

"Ditto here," Kenny said and took a sip of his drink.

In the other room Courtney was crying to Gwen.

"Gwen, you should have seen the why she was talking to him!" Courtney cried, "Jade is the biggest slut and bitch in the world!" She cried as she flung herself into her bed and buried her tear streaked face in the pillow.

Gwen gently put her hand on Courtney's shoulder. She remembered how she felt when she saw Trent kissing Heather and knew that this was how Courtney felt right now.

"She's just doing it for camera time and to start drama. Don't let it get to you." Gwen said to her.

"Yes I know!" Courtney said sitting up, "But it was actually working! The way Duncan was looking at her it- UGH!" Courtney stomped on the floor and cried agin.

"Duncan would never love a girl like her the way he loves you." Gwen said still trying to comfort her new friend.

Courtney looked over at Gwen, tears still in her eyes, "But what if he loves her in a way he doesn't love me," she said in a hurt saddened voice, "She's so beautiful and I'm just-"

"Your beautiful Courtney!" Gwen said cutting her off, "Your beautiful, smart and Jade is just a whore. You should not be jealous of her!"

Courtney looked at her for a moment and stopped crying, "You really think that Gwen?"

"Totally," Gwen said smiling to her, "and I'm sure Duncan thinks so too."

Courtney wiped her tears and smiled, "Thank you Gwen. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Your welcome," she said and hugged her new friend, "Now let's get her voted off." She said and they both smiled.

Down the hall Izzy and Mia were in there room and Mia was showing Izzy more skate boarding tricks. Izzy looked on in amazement.

"That is so hackin' awesome! I want to be a stater sooooo bad know!" Izzy said jumping up and down.

"Thanks! Skateboarding is awesome it's like part of my life!"

"Coolness!" Izzy shouted and both girls laughed.

Out in the hallway Ezekiel was watching the two girls. He wished he could be cool enough to talk to them, expishily Mia. Something about her just wanted him to get to know her. Right then and there he decided to not just be a stick-in-the-mud and talk to them. He walked up to the doorway nervously and spoke up.

"Hi. Your name is Mia, right?" Ezekiel said as his palms got sweaty.

Mia looked to the doorway, "Yeah," she said smiling, "and your Ezekiel. I really liked you on TDI. To bad you were the first to go."

Ezekiel stood there and blushed a bit, "Yeah."

Just then Izzy jumped in front of Mia and right into Ezekiel's face, "OMG! Hi Ezekiel! I haven't seen you in like 3 seasons!" She shouted and frighted him a bit.

Mia stepped in, "Ok Izzy let's not give him a heart attack," she said smiling and laughing, "I guess I'll see you around, eh." she said to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel thought of what he could say to be cool, "Totally bra," he said in a fake skater voice. Mia giggled and blushed.

_Confessionals_

_Duncan: I'm voting off Naquan because I've been friends with people who steal before. You can't trust them._

_Trent: "This game is about who is your friend and who you can trust, and Naquan is not my friend and no one will be able to trust him."_

_Kenny: "What Naquan did was super cool, but I'm gonna vote him out of here."_

_Bridgette: "I can't live with someone who steals. Sorry Naquan."_

_Katie and Sadie: Katie:"Were voting off Naquan because we can't stand people who steal." _

_Sadie: "It's like one of our pet peeves."_

_DJ: "I feel bad for doing this to a brother but I'm voting off Naquan."_

_Ezekiel: "I was raised to share what I had but I can't be in the same room with someone who might still all I have. Plus I'll get my own room!"_

_Courtney: "Jade is so off this show, no one is gonna come between me and Duncan."_

_Gwen: "I will not share my room with that bitch. Bye- bye Jade."_

_Jade: "That Goth chick is like so getting in the way. No one is gonna stop me from starting drama and making my money!"_

_End confessionals_

In the dinning hall all the contestants were seated at the table.

Keria walked up with 19 keys on a sliver plate, "You have all said your votes in the confessional. One of you is going home tonight and can't come back. Ever."

Chris started to name off all the people who were safe, "The first key goes to... Duncan, Lindsay, Cody, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Courtney, DJ, Izzy, Mia, Sierra, Jenna, Kenny."

All of them went up to get there Key.

Naquan, Jade and Gwen were still sitting looking nervous.

"The next name were gonna call," Keria started out, "is Gwen."

Gwen smiled as she went up and took her key.

Jade and Naquan were the last two.

"The final key goes too," Keria took a long pause, "Jade."

Jade looked up haply and took her key. She glared at Gwen and Courtney.

"Sorry Naquan your out dude," Chris said smiling.

Naquan stood up and walked to the door. When he got there he turned around, "I just what to let you all know, " he said tearing up, "I was gonna use the money to support my mom and siblings who have to live on in a run down old house with no running water and not enough food, and now I cant. I hope your happy." He kicked the door open and walked out.

Everyone was still for a minute.

"Oh man I feel so bad," Trent said.

Keria turned to Chris, "That is so sad. Maybe we should help him,"

Chris looked at her funny, "If you wanna be a host you gotta not care what happens to them," he said and walked off and left Keria alone.

Keria looked as if someone just spit in her face, "Well thats it guys. You made it this time." She said and walked to go to her room.

The contestants did the same.

End of ep. 1

* * *

**Please comment!!!! :)**


	6. Night Time at the Total Drama House

**I DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eliminated to date:**

**21. Max**

**20. Naquan**

* * *

_ Recap time! 21 contestants signed up to live in this house in beautiful Southern California for 8 weeks. Sounds easy right? We'll see about that..._

_~Theme song~ _

* * *

Gwen woke up in the middle of the night. She forgot were she was for a second but remembered and sighed. She got up out of her bed and walked to the door. When she opened it light came pouring into the room and she could see Courtney asleep in her bed. She turned to see Jade but she wasn't there. _"Out sleeping with one of the guys I bet." _she thought. She walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She saw a camera in the corner of the wall looking right at her.

"Sons of bitches." She groaned and walked out. She was going back to her room when she heard Jade's voice from behind one of the doors.

"How much money am I gonna get for doing this for you?"

Gwen smirked, "Oh I gotta hear this!" she ran up to the door she heard the voice come from. The door had a sign that said Producer: on it. She leaned her ear ageist the door and listened to them.

"50,000 dollars," a man's voice said, "and we will give you invincibility for 6 weeks."

"What about the other 2?" Jade asked in an angry voice.

"You'll have stirred up plenty of trouble by then," the man said, "and we want you to expeshily mess with the two girls who you are rooming with and there boyfriends."

Jade was silent for a moment. Gwen could feel Jade's evil smile from behind the door.

"That shouldn't be a problem," she said in a sinister voice.

"Good," the man said, "you can go now."

Gwen gasped and ran back to her room making as little noise as possible. She jumped into her bed and closed her eyes pretending to sleep. She heard Jade walk into the room and shut the door. Gwen opened her eyes when she knew it was completely dark and listened to Jade's footsteps walking over to her bed.

"Night team mates." Jade whispered and laughed.

Gwen closed her eyes again, and she wasn't sure when but she silently drifted back to sleep.

On the other side of the house there was a large elegant room that happened to belong to Keria. Keria put on her silk night robe and opened the door to the balcony her room had. It was a warm summer night with the smell of salt water in the air. In the distance she could see the waves pulling back and forth on the shore, and in the sky were thousands of stars that spread for miles. Keria took a deep breath a sat down on one of the balcony chairs. When Keria was little her parents would take her to there beach house every year. Her and her dad would look up at the stars and he would tell her that they were the soles of people in heaven who were good on earth. When her father died the last thing he told her was that they would be with each other someday in heaven.

"Hi daddy," she said in to the sky tearing up, "I wish I could be up there with you but god doesn't want me."

Before Keria was signed to be on the show she had a relationship with a guy who was just using her to get in the public eye. Keria thought it was real love and even agreed to have sex with the guy and he taped it without her knowing. The next morning it was all over the web and news.

"I'm sorry dad," she sobbed, "You always wanted me to be safe from all this, but when you went I was what you never wanted me to be."

He was also a bit of a hippy and believed in peace, love, and harmony.

"And now I have this job that I have to just sit back and watch people argue and fight," Keria sobbed.

She then looked partially at one star. She seemed drawn to it. She got up and sat on her bed and cried a few more tears, she looked at her suitcase and picked up a framed picture of her and her dad. She put it on the night stand and got into her bed.

"Good night daddy," she said and stared at the picture. Then she slowly closed her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________**Would of wrote more but I came to a blank. Review please! **


	7. Breckie time

**I DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eliminated to date:**

**21. Max**

**20. Naquan**

* * *

All the contestionts were in the dinning hall for breakfast. Gwen saw Courtney sitting at the table, she had to tell her about Jade and the Producers plan.

"Courtney, I gotta tell you something," she started out but was interrupted by Owen.

"Breckie time!" he said smiling. He lifted up one of the lids on the trays to revel a stack of pancakes.

"No way dude!" Geoff shouted surprised, "Is that real food?"

"I don't know," he said confused, "You guys were gonna have this gross brown stuff chief made. I guess was feeling nice today."

"That doesn't seem right," said Duncan suspiciously, "It's properly a trap."

"Well I don't care. I'm hungry and these look fine to me," Kenny said and took a plate.

Everyone else followed. Kenny knew a thing or two about traps, he would never give in to one. Once everyone got a plate they watched Kenny eat it first. He took a piece of it and slowly began to chew. He swallowed and waited a moment.

"Well guess it's all *gasp*," he held his throat and started choking.

Everyone screamed and Kenny laughed.

"You guys are losers. HA!" he said and laughed.

Everyone got an annoyed look on there face.

"Ha ha, your so funny," Duncan said sarcastically, "you might not want to get on our bad sides. Remember, it's all about if we all can live with each other."

Kenny stopped laughing and looked at everyone, "Whatever." he said in a huff.

A moment later DJ sneaked out of the kitchen. He went to the table and found Katie.

"Hey," DJ whispered, "Katie."

Katie turned to see DJ smiling at her.

"Hey DJ!" she said smiling back, "Look at this. Chief made as pancakes today and their really good!"

DJ smiled, "Really? Well I made them."

Katie looked shocked for a moment, "You made these? They're amazing! But why?"

"Well I what to be a chief one day and I knew you guys hated the food here so I decided to make some thing good for ya'll"

"Really?" Katie said blushing and giggling, "Thats so sweet."

"Well I'm a pretty sweet guy." he said smiling.

_Confessional_

_DJ: "Katie likes nice guys, so I guess I'll just be myself."_

_End of confessional_

"You wanna share these with me? Its the least I can do." Katie said with a caring look.

DJ smiled, "Why I would love too."

Chris and Keria walked in to see the contestants enjoying their breakfast.

"What the hell?" Chris said angrily, "Why are they eating real food?"

"Well, thats what they need right?" Keria said, "Looks to me we have a secret chief around here."

"Hey!" Chief said coming up to them, "I'm gonna be the only one cooking here!"

He went up to the table and all the teens looked up at him nervously, "Who went into my kitchen?"

The Teens stayed silent. Chief looked over to DJ, "Was it our future cook here?"

Keria ran up to him, "Chief, he only meant well."

"Why are you standing up for him?" he asked in an angrier tone.

Keria stayed silent. She went back to Chris who had a confused look.

"Why do you care what happens to them?" he asked.

"It doesn't seem wrong to you that they have to put up with all this?"

"Well it's a reality show, they signed up for it so they gotta do it and if they don't there out," Chris said to her annoyed, "And you need to do what you signed up for."

Keria felt anger growing inside her, "Well then, I guess I'm out." she said and started to walk away.

"No!" he said and gapped her arm.

"Hey!" She screamed.

"You can't go!"

"And why not?"

"Because," he paused for a moment, "Because... h-how are we gonna explain a missing host?" He said quickly.

Keria looked at him funny, "Ok, I'll stay. But only because this is the only program that would except me."

Chris smiled, "Good girl." He walked to the Employee dinning hall

Keria looked at him walking away from her, "Yeah right."

After breakfast Courtney and Gwen went up to their room. Gwen wanted to tell Courtney about Jade's scheme before she came back to the room.

"So Gwen what was it you wanted to tell me?" Courtney asked like nothing was wrong.

"It's about Jade," Gwen said in a serious voice.

Courtney's smile became a mad stare, "Whats that bitch doing now?"

"She is getting paid by the producers to mess around with us and Trent and Duncan!"

"What!" she shouted, "Those douche-bags! They're so getting sued again!" she pulled out her phone.

"No Courtney!" Gwen shouted at her, "You can't depend on you lawyers for everything! We can get though this together!"

Courtney put her phone down, "But how are we gonna do that?"

Gwen looked down at the floor, "I don't know, But we have to tell Trent and Duncan."

"They won't believe us! They'll just think we are over reacting and were crazy!" Courtney said in a stressed out voice.

"Then we'll just have to make sure she never gets to them or us," Gwen said with confidence, "When the producers find out that she's not causing any drama they'll kick her out!"

Courtney looked at the floor with sad eyes, "Easier said then done."

Gwen put her arm around her, "Don't worry, we can do this together."

To be continued...


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys :)

I'm sorry I didn't write anything for a while but I have been SUPER busy with school and a musical that I just didn't have the time!

But now I have some down time, but still have a problem... **I don't know what to write!!!!!! **

I'm not sure who should get voted off

how Courtney and Gwen are do about Jade and

what to do about all the couples.

If you guys could help give me ideas I promse to give you guys a chapter by the end of the week :)

Thanks a bunch!


	9. Plan A

**I don't own Total Drama!**

**Thanks yous guys soooo much! Sorry I'm a bit late, but as I Promised, part 2 of episode 2!(Man I'm still on ep 2! 8( )**

* * *

"Hey girls can I talk to you for a sec?"

Lindsay, Sierra and Jenna turned to see Jade motioning them towards her.

"OK!" Lindsay said in her happy little voice. They all walked towards her.

"Girls, we have a problem." Jade said.

"What?" Sierra asked sceptically. She was a little sceptical about Jade, she saw her flirting with Duncan that one time. She was sure as hell not gonna let her do that to Cody.

"Well," she stared out in a whisper, "Courtney and her lawyers have a plan to get her invincibility for the rest of the game, and once she has it she's going to have everyone voted off until it's just her, Gwen, Duncan and Trent."

"How do you know about this?" Jenna asked.

"Because I share a room with them duh!"

"Oh," Jenna said shyly.

"Are you trying to get us in an alliance with you? 'Cause if you are I'm not!" Lindsay said. She wasn't going to fall for another fake friendship.

"No, I'm just here to warn you," Jade said in a sincerely sounded voice, "and tell you that you should vote her off be fore she has the invincibility."

The three looked at each other and then at her.

"It's ok if you don't believe me, just don't be surprised when it your butt going home," and Jade walked away with that.

Lindsay looked to Sierra, "Do you believe her?"

"I'm not sure," she said, "but Courtney's our friend and if I'm sure we ask her she'll tell us."

The girls went to Courtney and Gwen's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gwen's voice answered back.

"It's Lindsay, Sierra and Jenna," Lindsay said back.

Gwen opened the door. Courtney was there with her.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Well, we wanna ask you something," Sierra said, "Don't think that we believe this, but we were told your lawyers are going to get you invincibility and get everyone voted off."

"What!" Courtney said shocked, "Who told you that?"

"Jade." Jenna answered back.

"Oh that bitch!," Courtney screamed, "Don't believe a word she said! She's just trying to manipulate you."

"Thats what I thought," Sierra said, "Don't worry we aren't voting either of you off."

"We'll vote Jade off!" Lindsay shouted happily.

Jenna put her hand to Lindsay's mouth, "Shhhhhhhh!"

"Oh," Lindsay whispered and smiled, "Sorry."

"Well thank you for telling us," Gwen said frowning.

"No problem!" Jenna said and they all walked off.

Courtney closed the door.

"Please tell me you thought of a way to get Jade out of here!" Courtney pleaded to Gwen.

Gwen shook her head. "We just gotta not let her give us a bad name."

"How do we do that?" Courtney asked.

"I think we should tell the guys that Jade wants you outta here," Gwen said staring at the floor.

Courtney sighed, "I guess that's the best thing we can do right now."

"Yeah, come on let's go," Gwen got up and went out the door and Courtney followed.

Once they got to the boy's room they saw Duncan and Trent laughing at a joke the girls didn't hear.

"Hey guys, can we talk?" Courtney asked once they were both in the room.

Duncan and Trent both got nervous.

"Um, yeah sure," Trent said.

"Ok," Gwen said as her and Courtney sat down, "well we wanna talk about Jade."

Duncan froze.

_Confessional_

_Duncan: "I thought Courtney wasn't mad at me! She said she was mad at Jade! Damn chicks are confusing!"_

_end of confessional_

"Yeah, what about her?" Duncan asked starting to get even more nervous.

"Well," Courtney started, "your gonna think were crazy, but Lindsay, Sierra and Jenna told as that Jade was trying to convise them to vote me off."

"Why would she do that?" Duncan asked a little relaxed now that he thought it wasn't about him.

"To get to you," Courtney said.

"Me?" Duncan jumped backed up wide eyed.

"Yes," Courtney said putting her hand on his shoulder, "she wants to get to you so she can stab you in the back and vote you off to get further in the game!"

"I don't know if she could come up with something like that," Trent said.

_No. But the producers could._ Courtney thought to herself.

"She's smarter then she seems," Gwen added in, "We share a room with her and once your that close to someone you get to know them."

"I Believe you guys, but what are we gonna do about it?" Duncan asked. That was the same question the girls had.

"You guys need to tell your friends," Gwen told them, "Don't come straight out and say they should vote her off, but give them reasons why."

"I guess that makes since," Trent smiled.

"Cool," Gwen said and kissed him on the cheek, "Well bye guys."

The girls went out the door and Trent touched the spot Gwen kissed him.

"Bye Gwen."

* * *

**Review please! Next chapter is hopefully coming out by the end of this week.**


	10. Elimination 2

**I don't own the Total Drama Series!**

**Hey Hey everyone! Here is the end of ep. 2(finally)**

**If you haven't seen it all ready, I made The Total Drama girls in meez form the way look in my story. Here is the link to my website --------- **.com/

"Yo guys!" Chris' voice said over the loud speaker, "Dinner time! And better hurry, you could get the crews leftovers!" Chris laughed and Keria who was sanding by shook her head.

_Confessional_

_Keria: "I don't know why I'm here. I know I need the money and this is the only show that will have me, but I could always get a... *shudders* real job. Maybe I could change my name and become a store clerk. I just can't handle all this!"_

_end confessional_

Duncan and Trent went down to the dinning hall and sat next to DJ, who was sitting next to Katie. Jade passed by them and blew a kiss to all three of the boys. Katie saw this and gasped.

"Did you see that?" Katie asked Sadie as she sat down next to her.

"No, what?"

"That Jade girl! She just blew a kiss to all of the boys, including DJ!" Katie said glaring at Jade.

"She just wants camera time," Sadie said and smiled, "so are you and DJ officially dating?"

"Well, we only really started talking yesterday," Katie pointed out, "that's why I don't want Jade to make him change his mind."

"I think DJ really likes you Katie," Sadie reassured her best friend, "he won't just let his eyes wonder to any pretty girl he sees."

Katie smiled feeling more relaxed and looked up at DJ, "Yeah."

Gwen and Courtney walked into the dinning room and sat next to Duncan and Trent.

"So, how is our plan going?" Courtney whispered to Duncan.

"I don't know," Duncan responded, "Katie and Sadie look pretty pissed at Jade when she blew a kiss to us and DJ."

"What!" Gwen loudly whispered, "now she's hitting on DJ?!"

Apparently Katie heard her and nodded from a few seats down.

"OK. This getting annoying!" Courtney said, "It's one thing that she's messing with us. But Katie didn't do anything!"

"Court, shhhh!" Gwen said to her.

"No I need to show her a piece of my mind!" Courtney got up and stumped over to Jade.

"Courtney! Don't!"

"Hey Jade!" Courtney said when she got up to her, "What's the big idea flirting with every guy here!"

Jade looked up angrily at her, "My relationships are none of your business!"

"They are when you doing it to my boyfriend!" Courtney screamed so the whole room could hear. Silence fell on the room and everyone was looking at Courtney.

Kenny broke the silence by laughing, "Damn, Duncan man! You got one crazy bitch here!"

Duncan grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to his face, "What did you say?!" he asked though clenched teeth.

"H-hey man, n-nothing take it easy!"

Duncan let him go and went back to his seat looking back with a glare.

Jade got face to face with Courtney, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what," she said, "me and Gwen know about you."

Jade paused for a moment and laughed, "And who's gonna believe you?"

Courtney looked at everyone look at her like she was crazy. Courtney slowly went back to her seat and sat down.

Back at the room Gwen made a chart of who would vote Jade off.

"Well it's 9 to 10," Gwen said, "guess were gonna have to wait."

Courtney sighed.

In the dinning hall, the contestants where waiting for there fate.

Chris walked up with 18 keys for only 18 contestants, "You have all said your votes in the confessional. One of you is going home tonight and can't come back. Ever."

Keria started to name off all the people who were safe, "The first key goes to... Bridgette, Lindsay, Geoff, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Ezecal, Mia, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Courtney." All of them went up to get there Key.

Tyler, Kenny and Jade were that last three. Jade smiled as she looked at the fear they had in there eyes.

"The next name were gonna call," Keria started out, "is Kenny"

"The final key goes too," Chris paused, "Jade."

Jade got up calmly and grabbed her key and laughed.

Everyone else gasped.

"What! Why me?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah!" Lindsay chimed in, "why Taylor?"

"Can't argue with the results guys." Chris smirked and started to walk away.

Keria looked back at Chris, "But-"

"This is so unfair!" Lindsay cried.

Keria walked up to Lindsay and put her arm around her, "Linds, it ok."

Sierra, Jenna and Tyler went up to her to.

"It's ok babe," Tyler hugged her, "We'll be together again soon."

Everyone said good-bye to Tyler and he walked out the door.

_Confessional_

_Jade: "Yeah I switched the votes. That's what Lindsyiot gets for telling Gwen and Courtney. And one less person to get in my way."_

_end confessional _

To be continued...

Review please :)


	11. After Elimination

**I don't own the Total Drama Series!**

**Sorry I'm so late :( I was in the hospital so I just took it easy. But here ya go ;) Ep. 3**

"Can you believe it!" Gwen shouted as she stomped into her room after getting ready for bed, "Jade is going too far!"

Courtney was also shocked at the elimination, "She's not just targeting us, she's doing it to all the girls. Are you sure you heard Jade and the producer say she's just messing with us?"

Gwen shook her head, "No, the producer said he wants her to really mess with us and our boyfriends. But also to do it with everyone else."

"Well, she's really just doing this for money and some camera time," Courtney pointed out.

"Yeah but she hates us," Gwen turned to face Courtney, "She's messing with us for real."

Courtney sighed and collapsed onto her bed, "Guess we'll just have to ignore it and pretend like she's not getting to us. The producers will notice she's not creating any drama and fire her."

"Easier said then done," Gwen sighed and got into her bed.

Jade was walking down a hallway to the producers room were she had been called too. She knocked on the door and a man's voice inside said to come in. Jade walked in and took a seat at his desk. He was a young man in his early thirties. He was sitting with his legs up on the desk.

"Yeah, Mr. Fischer."

"I just heard that those to girls you are rooming with know about our little plan," Mr. Fischer said.

"I never told them anything," Jade interrupted, "they found out somehow but not from me."

"I believe you, Sort of," he said smirking, "but no worries, I think this might be a good thing."

Jade looked confused.

"What I mean is," he started out, "they know what you are doing, but the others don't. And even though some of the other girls don't like you, they will just think they're overreacting."

Jade sat there with her arms crossed, "And what do I do about those two losers knowing?"

"Just tell them you have no idea what they're talking about and ignore them," Mr. Fischer said getting up and opening the door for Jade, "You can go know. And trust me it will all work out."

Jade got up and walked out the door, "As long as I get my money, I'm cool," and with that she walked to her room.

The producer just smiled as she walked away.

From the other end of the Chris was approaching the room.

"Hey Gabe, what's up," he greeted his boss in a friendly voice witch he never did often.

"Hello Chris. Hey do have a minute?" He said like he was talking to a friend rather then an employee.

"Sure, what going on?" Chris said as he entered the room.

"Well, it's about Keria," he said smirking again. His smirk was a unusual one, one that seemed more evil then Chris' famous smirk.

"Oh yeah," he said getting more interested, "are we still on with our plan?"

Their plan was dreamed up before the show started. The two and the rest of the crew were in Florida to celebrate the ending of the third season of Total Drama. At the restaurant they were at there was a news story on the TV.

Chris thought back to that night.

_"Now on our star news," The TV reporter announced, "Rock Star Keria Reed has been reviled. Keria and her boyfriend, Derrick Penfiled, have released a porn video that is all over the web. Penfiled had this to say-"_

_It cut to a young man with blonde hair, "I'm so shocked that it got out," he said in a so fake concerned voice, "we just taped for ourselves to watch, not the public." _

_It went back to the TV reporter, "That's not what Keria told us. Her story is much different"_

_On the screen was Keria crying, "He was just with me to get my father's money," she said trying to get her words straight. "After all this time I thought he really loved me."_

_"So why the porn vid?" The TV reporter asked, "Well, Penfiled said it was just a mistake, but we think it wasn't. Now Keria has been unsigned with her record company and fired from her spacial TV appearance."_

_"Damn," Chris said, "She's in a real mess."_

_"Yeah," Gabe said smirking, "Hey, why don't we help her?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well," he started, "just hear me out. What if she was your co-host?"_

_Chris smiled, "Yeeeah! She's hot I won't mind sharing my spot-light with her."_

_"That," Gabe said, "and what if you were dating her?"_

_Chris looked at him and chuckled, "No man, I'm not ready to get back into a serious relationship again just yet."_

_"Well, you could be her fake boyfriend," Gabe smiled, "Just to get more ratings. After this mess, her with a new guy with be huge!"_

_Chris thought for a moment and smiled, "Great he said let's hire her."_

Chris smiled and laughed, "I think it's time to work some Chris charm on this rock star."

to be continued...

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	12. Another Night

**I don't own the Total Drama Series!**

**Haven't been writing because of school and final exams, :P school sucks. But during the summer I'll write more ;)**

**Please! Please! Review! I wanna know what people think so I can make it better!**

Lindsay, Sierra and Jenna where all sitting in their room. Lindsay was crying over Tyler's elimination and Sierra and Jenna where trying to comfort her.

"Linds, it's ok," Sierra sat next to her and put her hand over her shoulder, "After the game you'll be able to see Tyler again."

Lindsay wiped her tears, "I know but Jade got him voted off! Why would she do that?"

"She just wants to make you upset," Jenna said, "Just forget about it and pretend it's not bothering you. Take this from someone who knows." Jenna frowned a bit remembering school and all the mean people she encountered all her life.

"I think Gwen and Courtney might know something," Sierra said, "Jade was trying to get us to vote her off remember. And they share a room."

"So we should ask them?" Lindsay said getting back together.

"Yup," Jenna nodded, "They should be able to help us."

Lindsay smiled a devious smile.

_Confessional_

_"And to get back at her." Lindsay said._

_end of confessional_

Keria was out on the beach house's back porch. From there the view was the dark ocean spreading for miles. Keria sighed and looked up at the billions of stars in the dark night sky. She closed her eyes and thought of the night her father died.

_"I want you to be safe Keria," he said in a sick raspy voice, "I'm sorry that you have to be in a world were everyone is watching you, your mistakes, everything."_

_Keria put her hand in his, tears forming in her eyes, "No daddy don't be sorry, I'm happy with my life. Music and acting are my passion and I love it." _

_Her father closed his eyes, "I want you to be happy honey, but I also want you to be safe," his grip on her hand loosened, "I love you Keria."_

"Nice night, huh?" A voice said that woke Keria up from her memory.

She turned around and saw Chris.

She still had tears in her eyes, "Oh. Yeah," she said wiping them away.

"Could I sit down?" he said pointing to the chair next to her.

Keria was a little apprehensive. She hated his sadistic ways and how he tormented the contestants, but there was something that she liked about him.

"Sure," she said shyly.

"Cool," he said as he sat down, "so why are you out here anyway?"

"Just, thinking about stuff," she said fidgeting in her chair.

There was a pause that lasted for a few seconds. After what seemed like an eternity later Keria broke the silence.

"Why do you treat all the contestants so horribly?"

Chris looked at her for a second and laughed, "'Cause it's my job. If I don't make the show interesting no one will watch. And that means no pay check for me," he paused, "and no job for you."

Keria's shyness turned to anger, "Well I would rather have no job then this one! All you do is make pain for these kids and put it on TV for the world to see!"

Chris gave her a sly look, "Sound familiar?"

Keria felt like someone stabbed in her chest. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Chris saw her tears and for once in a long time, suddenly felt guilty that he did something to make someone feel pain. He tried to ignore the feeling, but it wouldn't go away.

"Keria, I didn't mean to hurt you," he reached out to take her hand but she stood up.

"Yes you did," She whimpered, "That's all anyone wants to do to me."

Chris forgot all about the plan to make Keria like him. All he wanted to do now was prove he wasn't an ass.

He got up and walked over to her, "Keria believe me, I really am sorry."

Keria looked at him with teary eyes. There was a sincere and almost sad look on his face that she would never imagine him of all people wearing. She thought for a moment if this could be real.

"I believe you Chris," She said and smiled, tears still in her eyes.

He wiped away one of her tears, "Thanks."

"No problem," Keria smiled and looked into his dark eyes.

Chris looked into Keria's sparkly green eyes that looked like they were full of stars.

"Well," Keria said after the moment ended, "I should go now. Bye Chris."

Chris watched her go towards the door looking back over her shoulder smiling.

"Bye, I'll, um, see you tomorrow," He said smiling back.

Keria turned back and walked to her room feeling happier then she had ever been here before.

Review Please!


End file.
